


Cozy Afternoons

by Phi_JiJi



Series: My ONF OneShots [14]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Short & Sweet, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi
Summary: The rain was pouring then Hyojin came home so Seungjun wanted to make sure he's comfy.
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Lee Seungjun | J-Us
Series: My ONF OneShots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901191
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Cozy Afternoons

It was raining heavily when Hyojin finally got to the apartment. He didn't have an umbrella with him when heading out to work earlier that day so he was completely soaked. But he'd rather be soaked and in need of a shower than hoping for the rain to stop only to end up missing the last train or bus. 

He took off his shoes and jacket and put them somewhere they could dry easily before going further into the apartment. 

"I'm home," he announced as he walked into the living room, Seungjun sitting on the couch all bundled up in a hoodie and blanket. 

"Did you really come home in this weather?" the younger questioned when he saw his boyfriend. 

"Yeah, I didn't really feel like waiting," the older shrugged. "I'll go take a shower." 

Seungjun simply hummed in response, waiting for the older to close the door of the bathroom before getting up from the couch and heading to the kitchen. 

He quickly prepared everything there before going to their bedroom and picking out the biggest and coziest clothes they had and snuck them into the bathroom. Thank God, Hyojin didn't care enough to lock it. After exchanging the two stacks of clothing he went back to the kitchen and put two cups into the microwave for a few minutes, knowing exactly how much longer Hyojin would take.

"Seungjun, did you change my clothes again?" the older called from the bathroom, making Seungjun giggle. 

"And what if I did?" he asked in response. 

He only heard Hyojin sigh once more before he opened the door a few minutes later. Seungjun was waiting in the hallway between the bathroom and the living room, two steaming cups in his hand. 

"May I offer you a hot chocolate?" he asked with a smile, handing Hyojin one of the cups littered with small marshmallows. 

Hyojin couldn't help but smile when he took it, warming his hands with it even though he had just taken a hot shower. 

"Thanks, Junnie," he whispered before giving the younger a small peck. 

Seungjun only smiled and took Hyojin by the arm, careful not to spill anything from the hot drink, leading him back into the living room. 

"C'mon, your favourite show should start soon," he told the other, pulling him onto the couch and seating him between his legs. "I'll make sure you're all warm and comfy," he giggled as he wrapped the blanket around them and hugged Hyojin from behind once they had both set their drinks down on the coffee table. 

"Maybe I should come home in the pouring rain more often," Hyojin laughed as he leaned against Seungjun's chest and turned around a bit. 

"You know I'd cuddle with you whenever you want to," the younger said with a pout. 

"Of course I know," Hyojin smiled before pulling him into a sweet kiss. 


End file.
